doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
230 - The Lodger
The Lodger ist die 230. Folge der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 31. Staffel. Handlung Durch den Einfluss einer starken Macht auf die TARDIS, strandet der Doctor im Jahr 2010 auf der Erde, während Amy in der Zeitmaschine, die sich nicht materialisieren kann, gefangen ist. Der Doctor folgt den Spuren des geheimnisvollen Einflusses zu einem scheinbar gewöhnlichen Haus in Colchester, wo Craig Owens, der Mieter der unteren Wohnung nach einem Mitbewohner sucht. Der Doctor zieht bei Craig ein, um den Mann im zweiten Stockwerk besser beobachten zu können. Doch wer ist der geheimnisvolle Bewohner, der Leute in das obere Stockwerk lockt und diese nie wieder herauskommen? :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die Geschichte wurde bereits mit dem Zehnten Doctor als Untermieter von Mickey Smith unter dem gleichen Titel als Comic veröffentlicht. *Der Doctor trägt während seines Zwangsaufenthalts in Colchester eine blaue Fliege und blaue Hosenträger. Normalerweise trägt er in Folgen, die in der Gegenwart oder der Zukunft spielen, eine rote Fliege und rote Hosenträger. Erklärt werden kann das dadurch, dass der Doctor eigentlich wo anders hinwollte, und zwar den Farben seiner Accessoires nach in die Vergangenheit. *An Craigs Kühlschrank hängt ein Flyer für die Vincent van Gogh-Ausstellung in Paris, die der Doctor und Amy in der Episode Vincent and the Doctor besuchten. *Der Doctor singt unter der Dusche La donna è mobile - der Dritte Doctor sang dieses Lied in der Episode Inferno. *Das Trikot des Doctors hat eine Elf hinten am Rücken, was sowohl auf ihn selbst, wie auch auf die Folgennummer innerhalb der Staffel hindeutet. *Auch nennt er, das erste Mal überhaupt, die Anzahl seiner Inkarnationen. Wie sich später in The Time of the Doctor rausstellt, bezieht sich das jedoch nicht direkt auf die Inkarnation, sondern nur auf die Anzahl der Inkarnationen, die den Namen "Doctor" trugen; zwei lässt er aus. *Der Wahrnehmungsfilter taucht für eine ganze Wohnungsetage auf. *Craig sagt Geronimo. *Am Ende der Episode erscheint ein Zeit-Riss in Craigs Wohnung. Weitere Anspielungen *Als der Doctor mit dem Hologramm spricht, meint er gleich zu Beginn, dass dieses die Art des Notfalls sagen soll. Dies ist eine Referenz an den holographischen Doktor der USS Voyager in Star Trek: Voyager. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Fußballszene wurde speziell auf Matt Smith zugeschnitten, der ursprünglich vorhatte, professioneller Fußballspieler zu werden, sich aber wegen einer Rückenverletzung der Schauspielerei zuwandte. Die ursprüngliche Stelle in der Comic-Vorlage war deutlich kürzer. *James Corden (Craig Owens) und Matt Smith sind enge Freunde, was während der Dreharbeiten immer wieder zu Blödeleien zwischen den beiden führte. *Im Internet kursierten nach der Ausstrahlung der Folge diverse Gerüchte darüber, dass Smith unbeabsichtigt blank gezogen hat, als ihm das Handtuch verrutscht ist. Man war danach gezwungen ein Statement rauszugeben, in dem erklärt wurde, dass das gar nicht sein kann, weil Smith nicht vollständig entkleidet war. *Ursprünglich sollte Meglos, der Kontrahent des Vierten Doctors aus Meglos, in dieser Episode vorkommen und der Gegner sein. Man verwarf diese Idee jedoch zugunsten der Vorbereitung für den Handlungsbogen der nächsten Staffel. en:The Lodger (TV story) es:The Lodger fr:The Lodger (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2010 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)